Human Touch
by KirbyKickass
Summary: A/U. Santana is a New York cop who stumbles upon a homeless girl sheltering in the doorway to her apartment block. Taking pity on her she takes her in off the streets. It soon becomes apparent that this is no normal kid. Her partner Puckerman and her hot neighbour Quinn help her through the tribulations this brings. Quintana.
1. Chapter 1

**Okaaayyyyy...so this just popped outta my head and onto the page. I honestly do not know where this is gonna go, but what the hell, it'll be a ride I'm sure!**

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews are hugely appreciated! **

**K. **

Hayden wasn't your average 15 year old. Sure, she looked pretty normal, chestnut hair, gray eyes and a stand off attitude, added with her 5"8' height, slim build and her skinny jeans and hoody combo she blended in with the 14 to 20 group real well.

Yea, she sure looked like your average teenager...but that was just the outside.

Santana was shattered. She had just done a double shift and was looking forward to getting home, seeing Zombie and having a hot bath.

She smiled to herself as she handed over her pistol and signed in her ammo.

"What's got you so happy Lopez?" Asked the muscular man in the firearms cage whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just looking forward to a night on the sofa with my dog Puckerman" smiled the petite girl "nothing at all like what _you _are imagining" she finished a little sharper, her smile still in place.

Puckerman raised his hands in surrender. "I was only thinking..." He looked Santana up and down slowly, finally meeting her deep chocolate eyes "...that you and I should go for drinks. Maybe after I could give you something to _reaallly_ smile about" He finished with a wink, his dimples showing through his smile.

Santana laughed loudly and shook her head. She and Puckerman had gone through training together and supported each other through their first terrifying year of real police work. He knew the score with her, just as she knew the same with him. They were off limits to each other.

Santana because of her love for the ladies and Puckerman because of his love for his girlfriend.

"Is it a new boiler? Because I am game for that Puck. I'm sick of the heating cutting out on me!"

It was Puckerman's turn to laugh. "Sorry babe. Only thing up for offer is a night with the amazing Puckasaurus!" He ran his hands down his sides before leaning forward and comically puckering his lips.

Both officers burst into laughter, quickly straightening up as a sergeant walked by.

Santana quickly wrote her police number down and stepped away from the cage.

"I'll see you Tuesday Puck. We're on Bronx duty"

Puck nodded and said his goodbyes before lifting Santana's pistol and ammo off the desk and receding into the bowls of the cage to lock them away.

...

Hayden was struggling to stay awake. It was only 7pm, but she hadn't slept in almost two days.

Her stomach was empty and twisting into tight painful knots, whilst her feet throbbed harshly, the snow and slush seeping through her battered chucks.

Shaking her head, the youngster pushed on until she found a suitable spot to crash.

It was a doorway to an old apartment block. She knew it was probably not the best place to try and catch some much needed sleep, but the wind was picking up and she needed shelter.

Stumbling slightly, the brunette kicked the built up snow from the corner and unsteadily settled herself down.

"F-f-fuck, it's cold" She whispered to herself hoarsely, before pulling her hood tighter around her head and burying her face into her knees.

Sleep came quickly for the lost girl, and for once she was too tired to dream.

"Home sweet home!" Cheered Santana as she parked her car.

It had been too long since she was here, only momentarily managing to nip back and ask hot Quinn from 122 to look after Zombie.

"Damn..she is so hot" Mumbled the Latina to herself as she stepped out of her car.

Daydreaming about the one million scenarios in which Quinn was gay, Santana pulled her keys from her uniformed coat and began to cross the street to the old front door.

When she saw movement in the doorway, she slowed and instantly went to rest her hand on her gun.

"Ugh. Idiot!" She quietly scolded herself as she realised her firearm was back at work.

Where it should be.

Resuming her slow pace, the raven haired woman tried to focus better on the movement.

She stopped when she realised it was a person huddled in the corner, before quickly walking over and standing in front of the human shaped mound of clothes.

"Hey" She greeted, not really sure what to do.

This was a person seeking shelter. But the homeless around here were usually substance abusers, and she didn't want that on her doorstep.

"Hey! You can't stay here" She said louder this time.

The person shifted a little. Santana knew from experience, these people could be volatile, so she stepped back a.

"There's a homeless shelter on 23rd and 4th. They usually don't fill up until nine..you should-"

The tan girls speech stopped as soon as the person moved their hood down to look up at her.

She was expecting a man, a user...possibly even a woman. But not...

"You're just a kid." Her mouth opened and closed a few times, words seemingly beyond her grasp.

"I'm 15 actually." Replied Hayden bitterly, pissed her sleep had been disturbed.

Gray eyes scanned over the person in front of her. She noticed the uniform and the badge.

"You're a cop huh."

Santana nodded, even though it was a statement rather than a question.

"Guess I'll be moving on then"

The police officer stood mutely for a moment as she watched the young girl struggle to her feet.

She was wrestling with her conscious.

Take the girl to the station.

Call social services.

Give her some money.

"You run away?" Were the first words to leave her mouth.

Hayden paused her movements and looked directly into dark brown eyes. They looked pained, but trustworthy...or maybe she was just trying to kid herself.

"something like that. But before you start, I don't have family, I'm not from the care system and no, I am not a trouble causer or druggie or prostitute. Okay?"

Santana nodded.

"This was your place for the night?"

Hayden sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shelters are full of perverts and drug addicts. This-" She pointed to the corner she was sleeping in " is much safer. Believe me"

A pang of sympathy ran through the Latina as the girl before her put on a hard front. But Santana could hear the tiredness in her voice and see the tremble of the youngsters body.

"Okay." She conceded and turned, putting her key into the old oak door.

She pushed it open slightly before turning to a confused looking street kid. "My apartment isn't much, but it's better than here" and with that she walked through the door, holding it open for the young girl.

Hayden looked around. She really shouldn't just stroll into a strangers home. But it was freezing and she was so tired. Plus there was probably food and the chance of a shower.

Taking one last look behind her, she reached forward and grabbed the door and stepped through.

**Part two up later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is part two. I wanted to leave the first chapter intact but it would have been too long. Soo I had to split it. **

**Anyways, here goes part two! **

"I've laid out some fresh towels for you and some of my training sweats in the bathroom, I think a hot shower will do you good" Stated Santana as she entered the open plan kitchen/den.

Hayden jumped at the sudden noise and turned quickly from the photo wall she had been observing.

"Thanks..." She muttered as she stood awkwardly.

Santana noticed what the girl had been looking at, her eyes darted over the 20 or so different sized photos in black and white frames clustered on her wall.

"I made that when I first moved here... Everyone I care about is on that wall" She half smiled.

Hayden heard a sadness in her the officers voice, something deep and painful seemed to resonate through it.

The youngster glanced behind her at the photos. She wished she had someone who cared enough to put photos of her on a wall. But that was impossible where she came from.

The brunette looked back at the woman who had so kindly taken her in.

"There's a lot of that dog"

Santana smiled

"Yea, that's Zombie. He's my little buddy. Had him three years now. I got him when I first moved out here"

Santana paused for a moment, her brow creasing.

"Hey, so...I don't know your name, or anything really. Like, where are ya from?"

"Uhm..Hayden. My name is Hayden."

Stuttered the young girl.

Santana smiled again and closed the distance between them, holding out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Hayden. I'm Santana"

Hayden panicked. Her heart rate shot through the roof and her palms began to sweat.

_No touching. No contact. _

She repeated to herself in her mind as she paled at the sight of the outstretched hand, backing up a little.

"I-uh-I...I'm...shi..it. I...I-"

Concern flooded Santana's features as the young girl before her stuttered and stumbled backwards.

She pulled her hand back to her side and backed up a little, her experience telling her to treat the girl gently.

"Do you struggle with touch Hayden?" She asked softly.

The girl nodded.

"Okay. That's Okay. Many people do for many reasons-"

"-I'm sorry"

Blurted the brunette. Cutting Santana off.

"I don't mean to be rude...they just..they made me..." She shook her head. "I'm just sorry. You've been super nice and now..."

Santana smiled sadly and shook her head a little. She didn't know what Hayden was trying to say, but she saw the girl was obviously upset.

"It's fine kiddo. Honestly"

Hayden looked up at her with shining eyes.

"How's about, I go pick Zombie up from Hot-"

Santana stopped herself and took a quick breath, embarrassment colouring her cheeks.

"I'll go pick Zombie up from my neighbour Quinn, you go grab a shower and then we'll eat pizza?"

Hayden nodded her head appreciatively, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

She had almost spilled her secret to Santana and she had only been in the apartment for ten minutes.

_Keep your shit together Baxter_

She chastised herself.

Santana smiled, and after showing the girl where the bathroom was she made her way down the hall to Quinn's.

...

...

Quinn scooped Zombie up off the floor and carried him into her bathroom.

She had just placed Beth to sleep after bathing her. The Four year old had somehow managed to get flour and eggs all over herself and the Boston terrier.

"Sorry Zombie. It's bath time"

The Black and white dog wriggled in her arms as she lowered him into the tepid water and picked up the shower head.

Zombie shivered slightly as the warm water hit his back. Quinn smiled in triumph as the dog stayed still, allowing her to get to work cleaning of the sticky mess.

Rubbing shampoo into the dogs fur with her right hand, Quinn became unfocused on the shower head in her left.

Zombie began to get irritated as water traveled further up his back, suddenly spray hitting his head and sensitive ears.

All of a sudden the dog shook rapidly, spouting all the water from his fur. Quinn squealed and dropped the shower head, the warm jets of water dowsing her as it thunked into the bath.

Zombie saw his opportunity as Quinn fell backwards onto her butt, and jumped out of the bath, running for the door.

"Ugghhhh" Groaned Quinn as she pulled her now soaked t shirt over her head, flopping it down onto the tiled floor in defeat.

"How can a dog be more difficult than a child to bathe!?" She grunted to herself.

Just as the blonde stood the doorbell rang, quickly she ran to answer it, not wanting the small hurricane that was Beth to wake up.

Pulling the door open the hazel eyed woman was met with the million dollar smile of her frustratingly beautiful neighbour.

A smile that quickly turned into shock then embarrassment.

Quinn followed Santana's wide eyes down to her chest before letting out a gasp and slamming the door in the woman's face.

_Shit._

She thought, hitting her forehead against the solid door a few times.

"Q...are you okay" Came Santana's muffled voice.

_You just slammed the door shut on your hot neighbour! Idiot. _

_You were half naked!_

_Who answers the door half naked!?_

"Quinn...is this a bad time...?"

Santana's slightly dejected voice sounded through the door.

"If you have company I ca-"

"NO!"

Half screamed Quinn, instantly face palming herself for the level of desperation in her voice.

"No.." She continued calmer "There's no company, there hasn't been for along time"

_Holy Fuck Fabray...you've lost it. Official. _

On the other side of the door Santana smiled.

She liked Quinn. She liked her a lot, possibly too much. To hear the blonde deny any company then extend the information set Santana's hopes a little higher.

She had never asked her neighbour of her sexuality, but had always assumed she was straight.

Maybe things were more tipped in her favour than she first thought, judging on the blondes current actions.

_Don't be stupid Lopez. She has a kid and she knows your gay... Never once has she made a move._

Santana shook her head as her temporary hope died down.

"She's just embarrassed" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Quinn. Santana's big time crush.

Seeing her in just a bra with glistening wet skin was a positive delight for the police officer, but even now as she looked at the woman before her, her choppy bob slightly dam, a newly adorned loose top and her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, she couldn't help but be floored by her beauty.

"Santana?"

The Latina snapped out of her daze to see Quinn looking at her perplexed.

"Are you okay?"

The raven haired girl nodded. Words evading her.

"Come in... You're here for Zomkins yea?"

Again she nodded and stepped into the apartment, smiling at the blondes nickname for her dog.

As soon as the door closed, a flash of black and white shot across the room and collided with Santana's uniformed leg.

Both women laughed and the police woman leaned down to pick him up.

"He's wet!" Sputtered Quinn causing the other woman to halt her movements.

"Beth is in her 'open everything' phase and they got covered in flour and eggs" she added as Santana stood upright again, Zombie gruffing before trotting away to explore.

"He's a monster in the bath... Impossible. More difficult than Beth!"

A wide smile spread over Santana's face as she listened to Quinn explain the last ten minutes..

"He hates baths... No wonder you...err.." The officer stumbled over her words as she remembered Quinn's half-naked state moments earlier.

"San..are you okay? You seem..off today?" Voiced Quinn stepping up to her neighbour and placing a gentle hand on her arm.

The uniformed woman nodded slightly.

""It's just been a weird day"

She paused a moment, calming her breath's that were in danger of getting out of control at Quinn's touch.

"There was this kid in the doorway downstairs when I got back...sheltering there"

Quinn looked on as Santana continued.

"She's homeless. Just a kid, probably fourteen."

Quinn gasped and shook her head.

"I should've taken her to the station or called social...ugh"

Quinn's heart sank for the girl.

"Do you think she's still there?"

Santana shook her head

"That's the weird part Q."

She paused for a moment struggling to figure out why she hadn't followed procedure.

"I just saw something in her...something different. Ugh!"

The raven haired woman ran her hands over her face before looking at Quinn.

"I might have...well I have. I've taken her in"

Quinn looked on at the woman before her, the blondes features showing puzzlement.

"I couldn't send her to social. She looked so lost...and you know how they are. Kids get forgotten"

Quinn nodded.

"I took her into my home Q...she's called Hayden and she looks like such a sweet kid" She paused a moment, an idea forming in her mind. "I..I uhI think I'm gonna look after her for awhile, maybe try and track down her family

A look of amazement passed over Quinn's features, the blonde leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Santana's cheek before pulling back. Pink Again tinting cheeks.

Santana's heart skipped a beat as her hand automatically came up to her cheek, her fingers slightly grazing the area Quinn's lips had graced.

Both women's eyes locked upon each other. The only sounds in the room were their now heavy breaths and muffled traffic from outside.

"San I'm so-"

Santana pushed forward and hers lips crashed into Quinn's. The blond was momentarily frozen, but as soon as she felt a hot tongue swipe her bottom lip the woman moaned and opened her mouth.

The kiss was all passion. Teeth clashed, both girls nipped and licked and breathing became heavy and rapid. Santana was dreaming. She was sure she could do this forever.

Then Zombie decided to make an appearance.

He had had enough of exploring and was now jumping up at Santana ands barkingfor attention.

The women half separated, their bodies trembling with want.

Santana shot her dog a scowl as he vied for attention, her hands still gripping Quinn's loose t shirt.

"I've..wanted to do that for so long"

The blondes husky voice pulled the latinas attention back.

Santana looked at her neighbours slightly tussled hair and kiss swollen lips.

"Me too Q...since the day I moved in!"

Quinn laughed, it sounded like music to Santana.

"I thought you were..."

The blonde smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Santana's red lips, pulling away slightly and attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of her top.

"I thought so too..but then you moved in...and you were all hot all the time and you made me question and now With_ tha_ what just happened..."

Her eyes widened at the still fresh memory

"And you...ugh. Just irresistible"

Santana Snorted at the blondes rant, instantly covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Welllll maybe not _ tha_t irresistible" Teased Quinn.

Santana gasped and pulled her hand to her heart feigning hurt.

"I guess you won't want to go on a date then" She huffed.

Quinn smiled again, the most dazzling smile that Santana had ever seen.

"I'd love that S."

Both women smiled widely, only Zombie's continued whining stopping them from getting lost in each other again.

Santana looked down at him then back up at Quinn, she was still in shock at what had happened.

"This might be too soon...but I'm getting pizza for Hayden..you and Beth could join us?"

Quinn's heart felt as though it were made of air.

"Yes. Definitely...we'd love to"

Smiled the hazel eyed girl.

"I'd like to meet this girl too, I think I could help since I'm a child therapist...and you...and pizza duh. So yes. Definitely"

It was official, Quinn was a 100% cute rambler. Santana smiled widely, leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss upon Quinn's pink lips before pulling away and picking up a damp Zombie.

"Stop by in half an hour?" She questioned.

The blonde nodded, her face one of utter bliss. Santana smiled back before seeing herself out.

"Holy fuck" Gasped Quinn as the door shut. Her mind well and truly blown.

**Soooooo...whaddya think? Views? Any requests, pointers, offers of cheeseburgers? ;) **

**All of the above are greatly welcomed. **

**Muchos Loveoain t**


	3. Chapter 3

Hayden pulled on the police sweats of her still slightly damp legs, shivering a little in the air of the bathroom.

She had turned the shower to an almost scolding temperature, trying to wash not only the last few days away but the last few years...the last fifteen to be precise.

Hearing the front door open and close the youngster quickly pulled on the blue NYPD jumper, picked up the used towel off the floor and left the bathroom in search of Santana.

Santana smiled as she plopped a very bouncy Zombie down on to the floor. Bath's always turned him into a highly charged puppy monster for a while afterwards and sometimes this would be entirely frustrating but today...after that kiss, Santana was unflappable.

"You look happy" Stated Hayden s she walked into the living area.

Santana's head snapped towards the hallway, her heart pounding a little faster at Hayden's sudden appearance.

"Hey kiddo. That was a quick shower?"

The young girl looked down at her bare feet as a small black and white gremlin ran circles around her legs and smiled sadly before looking back at Santana.

"Where I lived...we weren't allowed to take long showers." She paused s Santana tilted her head slightly. "They were more like ice showers anyways..." The grey eyed girl trailed off, getting lost in the memory.

Santana shook her head sadly and took a few steps toward the lost looking girl. "Well you can take as long as you want here Hayden."

The mousey blonde snapped out of trance and looked into deep chocolate eyes for a moment.

Both girls remained frozen in their stares, Santana sensing a dark past with the young girl she had brought into her home.

Hayden could see turmoil and loss swirling in her new friends' eyes...something she could relate to.

A yapping by her feet snapped them both out of their haze.

"Zombie?" Asked the lost girl.

Santana nodded and smiled. "The one and only" Her eyes darted to her watch then back down to the dog who was now jumping in the air in front of Hayden causing the girl to giggle. "and I think it's time for Zombie to have some brrraaaiiiiinnsss"

A full belly laugh escaped the young girl s Santana put on a zombie voice and held her hands out like the walking dead. But what made her laugh even more was how Zombie stopped his insane jumping attempts and followed a now living dead impersonating Santana toward the kitchen.

"I really like Zombie movies...or anything apocalyptic." Spoke the Latina, falling out of her zombie character.

Hayden nodded and trailed after the pair as the older girl poured some kibble into a bright green bowl and set it on the floor.

"When I moved here and got this little shit-" she paused to toe him with her foot, pushing him slightly sideways as he wolfed down his meal "-I was watching 28 days later and he just kept running around and yapping in his big manly doggy way. Be wouldn't stay still, always trying to attack the zombies on the tv...so I kinda thought it'd be a good name. Plus I get to call his food brains and it freaks my friends out" She finished, smiling when she saw Hayden relax a little.

"That's cute. I'd like a dog one day...but a big one so he could protect me" The girls eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut in response to her verbal vomit.

Santana's eyes clouded over, she was beginning to think somebody had hurt the timid girl before her.. Hurt her bad. As the Latina opened her mouth to speak there was a knock at the door.

Instantly Hayden paled and backed right up several paces to the sash window. Her eyes closed as her breathing became faster and her heart beat rapidly.

_They found you. They found you and now you're dead. Santana and Zombie too. You're all dead. Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

A gentle hand glancing her shoulder caused her eyes to fly open "GETTHEFUCKOFFMEEE" she screamed ducking away to the side.

Santana instantly pulled her hand back as if it were burned, simultaneously the door suddenly opened. The raven haired girl glanced behind her to see a worried Quinn rush in with a sleeping Beth in her arms.

The women locked eyes for a moment before Quinn's hazel ones drifted to a now cowering Hayden. Santana's following after.

"please don't touch me. Notouchnotouchcan'ttouch" the young girl was curled into a ball rocking slightly whilst mumbling to herself.

It broke both Santana and Quinn's hearts.

The blonde gently placed a soundly sleeping Beth on to the sofa and made a makeshift guard by propping some cushions up beside her so the toddler wouldn't roll of.

The little blonde had a tendency to move around a LOT in her sleep. Zombie then dutifully trotted over and took residence by her socked feet. The two were almost inseparable.

"What happened?" Whispered Quinn as she joined a now crouching Santana just feet from the still mumbling Hayden.

The police officer shook her head and blinked away a few tears before looking at Quinn. "I..she was ok then...the knocking freaked her out. I tried to call her name but it wasn't working so I touched her shoulder and, and...I shouldn't have. I forgot. She has a problem with touching and I can't believe I did this I should have thought I'm so stupid I -"

"Hey...sweetie.." Quinn's soft hand raised up and rested on the caramel skin of Santana's cheek, causing the worried woman to stop mid ramble. "It's going to be ok. You did nothing wrong. You're doing ok and so will Hayden. She just needs us to be calm, ok?"

Santana nodded and leaned slightly into the blondes touch before taking a deep breath and turning to look back at Hayden

The girl was now silent, her breath's were calming down and she had stopped rocking back and forth.

"Hey Hayden...I'm Quinn" gently spoke the blonde, her years of training and experience in child therapy resonating in her voice. " So, what got you so rattled huh?"

Silence was her only reply. The blonde unfolded her legs to sit properly on the floor and continued.

"I'm guessing stuff had been pretty rough for you...you're constantly on edge and maybe you were afraid of who was at the door?"

A sought nod of the head.

"So that put you in a bit of a spin huh?"

Santana watched as Quinn's smokey voice seemed to calm her unexpected guest.

"Sweetheart, why don't you do me a favour and let me see your face...talking to that crazy wild hair of yours is making me feel funny"

Hayden sniffled a little before nodding and slowly looking up. Her grey eyes locked with Quinn's for a moment before darting to Santana's then looking away ashamed.

"Heyy, sweetie. It's ok. We all get scared" cooed Quinn.

Hayden bit her bottom lip as tears burned her eyes. Wiping her nose with her sleeve the young girl shook her head.

"Hayden..."

Santana paused a moment but the girl didn't look back. Her gaze remained focused on a very uninteresting spot on the floor.

"It's ok...like Quinn said-"

"I fucked up _again" _cried the smaller girl. Santana was due she felt her heart break a little at the raw and broken sound.

Grey eyes locked on to chocolate.

"you've done nothing but be kind to me and I've...I...I keep freaking out. I keep disrespecting you and I don't wan-"

"Hey! No. No to all of that. You're not disrespecting me and you're in a new place, you're bound to be on edge-"

Hayden opened her mouth to speak but Santana cut her off.

"I just want you to be ok. I don't care about any of this" She gestured to the three of them crouched in the ground. " I just want you to feel safe because I don't think you have in a long time. I want to help with that ok?"

Hayden took a moment, her eyes darting between the two adults in front of her. She saw nothing but honesty and compassion looking back. Slowly, the runaway nodded.

"ok...I'm sorry though...but thank you. Really, thank you."

Santana and Quinn smiled, although worthy was still apparent in their faces.

"Mommy Zomnie wants popcorn"

Three sets of shot over to a sleepy Beth who was rubbing her eye with one tiny hand and holding Zombie's ear in the other.

"We best get some popcorn then!" Brightly sounded Santana.

Beth sat further upright at the sound of Santana's voice and smiled widely.

"Sananannnaaaaa" she screeched before launching herself off the sofa and stumbling over to the Latina.

Hayden looked on at the exchange, studying the rooms the other occupants. They seemed genuine and kind, they seemed trustworthy.

"What do you say Hayden?"

"Huh?" The teenager looked to Quinn who had just asked her a question.

"I asked if you fancied some pizza?"

Looking between Quinn, Santana and little Beth, Hayden smiled and nodded. She knew she shouldn't settle in so easily, things always go wrong...but for tonight. Just this one night, she was determined to be a part of the family unit she saw before her.

Then tomorrow she would leave.

**A million sorry's cannot make it up to you, I know. (if any of you are still reading!) **

**I hope this chapter will help...and look...COOKIES **

**Thank you for reading and please review of you have time. **

**K x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Woahhh...that's like, A LOT of pizza" exclaimed Hayden as Santana turned and closed the front door with her foot.

The cop smiled and walked over to the kitchen counter placing the 30" box on the side and dropping a brown bag of goodies next to it.

"Lopez's have a legendary appetite. My brother could eat this twice over!" Smiled the dark haired woman as she fished plates out of the cupboard.

Quinn looked on, smiling shyly as her crush divided the pizza and placed mozzarella and jalapeño sticks on the plates

_She is so hot...in uniform and in sweats. God, I can see her abs through that top...is it even a top..it's kinda tight and small and- _

"Q. You ok?"

Quinn jumped and almost knocked the bowl of popcorn Beth had been demolishing with Zombie off the sofa.

"Wh..what? Yea..I..I'm fine" she stuttered, finishing with a smile.

_Great Fabray. Way to act normal. _

Hazel eyes closed momentarily as the blonde chastised herself before opening and locking on to the teenager in the corner.

Hayden's light protesting tugging at her heart.

Santana was knelt in front of the girl who was folded into the single seat lazy boy offering a plate of food to her.

"I...I can't take that much from you" She whispered lightly.

"Come on kiddo. It's fine. Whatever you don't eat we can put in the microwave or whatever" softly spoke Santana.

Hayden looked at the plate with three slices of pizza and some little fried sticks she had never seen before. "I..I dunno...where I'm from it's, we had pizza once and only because Ms Holiday sneaked some-" quickly the tired girl shut her mouth.

Santana's eyes softened. "It's ok. Honestly. Remember what I said before?"

Hayden shook her head before lowering it in shame.

"I just want you to be ok. If you don't want the pizza I can get you anything else...but I think you _do_ want the pizza. So please...don't think about the past. This is now and right now you're safe and you can eat pizza whenever you want"

Hayden looked up at this "_whenever _I want?"

The Latina smiled, "Yea kid. Whenever. Breakfast, lunch, dinner...BRUNCH!"

Hayden let out a laugh and Santana, remembering the girls fear of touch placed the plate on the arm of the chair whilst dropping a can of soda into the beer holder slot before standing and moving over to the sofa.

"Enjoy kiddo. There's more if you want, just help yourself"

Hayden flashed a bright smile up at the woman and Santana swore she could see electric blue shine in the girls eyes.

"You're good with her" whispered Quinn as the tan woman sat next to her.

Santana blushed a little and smiled, her eyes travelling to a preoccupied Beth who was attempting to colour in a picture although Zombie wasn't helping her as he chased the crayon in the toddlers hand as it traced around the paper.

"She seems to grow so much every week!" Exclaimed the raven haired woman.

Quinn smiled as her eyes went from a smiling Santana to Hayden who was engrossed in the television and putting pizza away at a phenomenal rate then finally settling on her daughter.

"I was terrified when I first had her, but she's such a good child. I'm lucky"

"So is she..to have such a good mom"

It was Quinn's turn to blush.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The night went on, pizza was eaten, Hayden had two more slices. Two hunger games films were watched and finally two kids and one Boston terrier were passed out.

Santana dropped onto the sofa with an opened bottle of red and two glasses. She poured it generously before handing Quinn one.

"Where do you think she's from then?" Asked the blonde smiling gratefully before looking at the now sleeping teenager.

"I dunno. Her accent isn't New York...I'm interested to find out who this Ms Holiday is. Maybe she's run from a home or maybe boarding school?" Santana sighed.

Quinn took a sip of her wine. "she obviously struggles with physical contact...and she's very subdued. I'd guess the poor girl has suffered some form of abuse from the hands of adults"

Santana shook her head slowly. Her childhood wasn't all roses but she was never physically abused by her family. She didn't understand how anyone could hurt a child. But something seemed off about Hayden, something she couldn't quite put a finger on.

_Tomorrow I'll run background checks and go from there. Thank God I found her though...I know how rough it can be living in the streets..._

"You okay San?"

Quinn's question and gentle hand gracing her knee brought Santana out of her thoughts and potential trip down a painful memory lane.

"Yea..I..I guess I'm just tired" She smiled softly.

Quinn nodded before placing her glass down and scooting closer to the Latina. "I bet you are, that was a long shift you pulled today" Hazel eyes drifted over to Hayden who was beginning to move in her sleep. "Plus with all that's happened with Hayden today..."

"Yea..." Sighed the police woman.

Quinn leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's cheek before scooting back.

Santana's face burned as she dipped her head to hide the blush crawling up her neck.

_How can she do that with just one tiny kiss!? _

"I've wanted to do that since I walked through the door..."

Santana lifted her head to see a slightly pink cheeked blonde smiling shyly. Her heart beat a little faster as she felt herself leaning forward slowly.

Quinn's breathing had sped up a little and the Latina smiled as her lips ghosted soft pink ones, hot breath spilling from her slightly parted mouth and hitting Quinn in a way that released a quiet moan from the woman.

Lips connected, worlds collided. Santana released a quiet moan akin to Quinn's before. The blonde flailed around with her right arm attempting to place her wine glass down gently and failing.

The red liquid rolled out of the now prone glass and the blonde went to pull away to clean the mess, but Santana had other plans.

"Mmmnooo" grumbled the slightly shorter woman, mouth pressed into the milky skin of her hot neighbours neck as she climbed on top of the breathless woman, capturing her lips once again and carelessly dropping her own wine glass.

Quinn let out a giggle before wrapping her arms around strong shoulders and losing herself in hot red lips.

Santana groaned as the blonde beneath her bit her bottom lip gently and wrapped her right leg around her hip, the Latina was pretty sure she could lose herself in Quinn forever and never get bored.

"Taylor...the doctor...she...shots..."

Hayden's soft cries caused the two women to freeze. Santana placed a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips before turning her head to see the girl.

The chestnut haired girl had kicked the throw Santana had covered her with to the floor and was currently shaking her head, her features screwed up in pain and fear.

Santana was knelt down by her side in a flash.

"Run...run...away.. ...please Tay..."

"Hayden. Baby girl, wake up" Santana's voice shook a little as a tear escaped the teenagers tightly closed eye.

"Mnnnn...Holiday...I..No" The youngster began to get agitated. Santana was becoming worried.

Nooo..nonono. NO! Aghhhh" A pained cry escaped thin lips and shot through Santana. Before the Latina could think properly she placed her hand on the girls cheek to try and rouse her from her nightmare.

Quinn had just sat up as Santana reached her hand out and was about to protest when -

The police woman flew backward across the room as if a bomb had gone off before her. The petite woman crashing into the front door before slumping to the ground.

Hayden shot up and instantly covered her mouth as a sob tore through her. Grey eyes widened as she looked on at the slumped form of the woman who had been so kind.

"No." She whispered to herself.

Quinn sat frozen for a moment, her eyes locked on the teenager before she darted off the sofa to her neighbours side.

"I...I didn't mean to..I...I didn't...she...I didn't know-"

Hazel eyes found the panicked teenagers. "Hayden, stay calm. Get me uhhh, get me a glass of ice water please"

Santana groaned snapping the blondes attention back to her.

"San. San sweety, can you open your eyes for me?"

The Latina nodded slowly before wincing and slowly sitting upright. After several deep breaths, the tanned woman opened her deep chocolate eyes and was met with worried hazel ones before finding utterly devastated grey orbs staring back at her.

"Guess that...wine...was stringer than I thought.." Coughed the officer.

A teary laugh escaped the blonde before her and Santana put on her best smile. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened but she now knew Hayden was definitely no normal teenager.

"I think we need to talk huh kiddo?" She smiled.

**Ok folks so there's the start of the rollercoaster. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Now to answer a couple o things :)**

**Quinn and Santana, although they have moved pretty fast will slow down a little. They're at this exciting stage but both have pasts and demons that need to be slain before a true and proper relationship will happen. **

**I am sorry for any mistakes, I write on my phone and sometimes it just doesn't listen to me. I will try to find the time to proof read though. **

**Also I wanna say a massive THANK YOU! For everything, the reviews, opinions, follows, favourites and advice. In no particular order, Quintanna2, Sidspa, Boringshot, ErosEternaGlee, Cuttiekhel, AngieMG, Valerineria, Cap'nrebel, agencomets, myheartsrefusingme, LA Bee 123, Fabray-Lopez, Davinelyfavoured69, Blackwidow01, Jaewashere76, Skalice, wmvg, quinntanarivergon4life and the guest reviewers I cannot thank individually made me a very happy girl. *Hands over homemade burgers and fries* **** (Wow, sorry for any mistakes there...I think I got everyone!?) **

**I will work on getting longer chapters up to show my gratitude. **

**Soo, any suggestions, questions? And generally waddya think? **


	5. Chapter 5

Hayden's hands shook as she wrapped them around the steaming mug of hot chocolate Quinn had gently placed in front of her.

"Th-thanks" She mumbled

"It's fine sweety" smiled the older woman as she pulled out a bar stool a identical to the one Hayden was sat on and slowly sat down beside the girl, folding her arms in front of her upon the breakfast bar.

Hayden kept her eyes locked on the slowly dissolving blob of cream in her drink, her hands were beginning to tingle as the heat of the mug became uncomfortable on them.

"I-I'm so, so sorry" whispered the girl as tears began to form once again in her grey eyes.

Quinn faced the hurting teenager and smiled sadly. She had no idea what had happened or how it was possible it had happened, she was unsure and a little scared. But looking at the girl before her who had seemed to have shrunk in size she was that upset, all Quinn wanted to do was hold her.

Something all three women knew would be impossible.

"Hey kiddo..."

Santana appeared through the hallway rubbing at slightly damp hair with a towel. The initial grogginess from hitting the reinforced door at speed had been hard to shift so Quinn had suggested a quick shower.

What Quinn hadn't added was that she would help the Latina clean all those hard to reach places if she wanted.

Hayden literally froze. Her shoulders stiffened and her eyes closed at the sound of the police officer's voice.

Quinn locked eyes with the sad orbs of Santana "It's okay" she mouthed, encouraging the tan woman further into the room.

Dropping the towel into the basket next to the washing machine, Santana slowly walked to the front of the breakfast bar, her eyes trained on the teenager she had only met hours ago but felt the urge to help and protect already.

"You can look at me y'know. I won't bite and I totally grew out of my bitch phase like... Three, no! Four days ago" Softly joked the woman.

Nothing but silence greeted her.

"I'm not mad Hayden, not in the slightest. What happened..." The petite woman trailed off as she glanced over at the door she had met abruptly half an hour ago "I honestly have _no _idea what happened...but what I do know" again she paused. "Hayden, please look at me"

The chestnut haired girl shook her head a little.

"Please kiddo. Just whilst I say this one thing" part begged Santana.

_The fuck Lopez!? Begging a kid? I cant believe-_

Hayden slowly lifted her head, her grey eyes were shimmering with tears and her nose was red. All of Santana's tough woman thoughts flew out the window when she saw the terrified face of the girl before her

"Thank you" she whispered before continuing "What I do know is this...whatever happened back there, you did not mean it. You were not in control of it and you are scared of it"

Hayden let out a small sob, shaking her head as her hands came up to cover her face.

"I don't know your past kiddo, but I know your present and you're safe here...I just need you to be honest with me ok?"

Hayden's sobs increased in intensity as she nodded slightly, hiccuping out a small "I'll try.."

Quinn felt her eyes well up as she looked on at the pair. Santana, like herself was obviously distressed at seeing the teenager so upset and not being able to wrap her in a hug.

"I'm here Hayden..I'm not going anywhere and you're safe with me. I promise" whispered the officer.

"Mommmmmyyyy" Beth's voice sounded over the baby monitor Quinn had retrieved once she had lain the toddler down in the spare room earlier that night.

The blonde smiled sadly as she stood from the bar stool to go check on her sleepy sounding girl, Santana's eyes remained locked on the teenager before her.

Hayden sniffled and wiped her eyes with the blue sleeves of Santana's jumper.

"It was like a military school..." Mumbled the girl, her eyes downcast. "I think I was born there...I dunno...but they did things..."

Hayden trailed off, her voice so small and child like Santana was sure she was younger than she first thought.

"where's Sanannnaa mommyyyy" Crackled Beth's voice over the monitor.

"Shhh baby girl. Back to sleep" Soothed Quinn's voice.

"I don't think I had a Mom" Hayden looked up at the police officer before her.

"You're not missing much Kid, believe me" Sighed the Latina.

"I used to wish for a Mom...like, if I did good at a test or if I did what I was told for a week...I thought my Mom might show...but.." A fat tear escaped a grey eye.

"Hun, you're Mom wasn't there for any number of reason's but I can guarantee it _was not _because of you. I'm sure she'd be so, so proud of the young woman you are today."

Hayden frowned at the woman before her "How do you know huh? Maybe I was just this thing she hated so much that she gave me to the worst people possible..like she wanted me to hurt to _be _hurt...she probably thought I was a monster"

The police officers heart tightened at Hayden's words and she shook her head. "No kiddo, no Mother wants her child to hurt...not even the worst ones."

A bitter laugh escaped the girl as more tears ran down her face "I'm sorry..." whimpered the girl dropping her head in shame.

"Hayden" Softly called Santana as she stepped up to the breakfast bar and placed her palms centimetres from the upset teenager "What I say is truth...My Mami...uggghh" she paused a moment, running her hands through black tresses and gaining the now silent attention of the scared girl before her. "I'm gay...when I was 14 that was impossible for me to say, so I hid it. I was the perfect kid for my parents, top grades, cheerleader, track champion...but then at 16 I became the worst." Santana paused as painful memories flew through her mind. "Long story short...I told my parents I was gay. Within 20 minutes I had a rucksack of clothes and a handful of cash I had been saving...just in case" a dry chuckle escaped her lips at the memory.

Hayden looked up at the kindest person she had ever met and shed tears for her.

"My Mom hit me, ha, she broke my clavicle she hit me that hard...called me the devils spawn and spat at me before giving me ten minutes to clear out..Papi just stood there quietly"

Santana wiped a tear that escaped and shook her head before continuing. "But two years ago...Mami was stood there, outside my door...just sobbing. She apologised and begged for forgiveness."

"What did you do?"

It wasn't Hayden's voice, but Quinn's that asked the question. The blonde was stood in the hallway leading to the bedrooms with tears in her own eyes.

Santana looked between both sets of eyes that were trained upon her and took a breath before locking onto Hayden's.

"I forgave...because I knew that my Mami was just scared...she acted out like we all do when we're scared and since that day...it's not been perfect, but she's earned my forgiveness and trust and atoned for what was done...I'm not saying it's easy, but she has tried to better herself to be back in my life and...so far it's working.."

"Do you think my Mom was scared?" Whispered Hayden, hope shining in her own eyes.

Santana smiled sadly "Yea kid, I think maybe she was" The Latina felt her heart twist at the small ray of hope shining through Hayden's voice, because deep down she wasn't sure how Hayden came to be in this situation, and she didn't want the kid getting her hopes up.

"Did you get little Beth-Bot back down?" Smiled Santana over to Quinn as the blonde slowly edged into the room.

"Yea, she should be out till the morning now" Answered the therapist.

"I...I'm uhh, I'm real tired Tana..." Yawned Hayden.

Santana smiled at the kid's nickname for her. "Okay kiddo, I guess we can pick up here tomorrow"

The teenager gulped and nodded before standing awkwardly.

"BED! You need a bed!" Suddenly remembered the raven haired woman, Hayden nodding as she wiped her eyes.

"Follow me young'un" requested the tan girl before disappearing down the hall.

Hayden followed dutifully until she reached a decent sized room with a huge bed in it. One wall was deep red and the rest were a light grey, almost like her eyes.

"So, you can take my bed. It's pretty comfy and there's a television there-" she pointed on the wall near the door before continuing as she pulled the sheets back "I'm gonna be on the sofa and I want you to call me if you need anything ok?" Santana looked directly into Hayden's eyes _"Anything_".

Hayden looked on and nodded quickly. The kindness shown by the woman before her didn't cease to surprise her.

"Ok kiddo, I'll leave you to it. Try and get some rest though" Santana was about to leave the room when-

"-WAIT!" Half shouted the girl, freezing the Latina in her tracks. "I..I uhhh..." Hayden shook her head before walking the short distance to the woman "Don't be scared ok?"

Santana looked on puzzled as Hayden closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate fiercely. Brown eyes widened as what seemed like an electric blue flash crackled over the teenagers body before dissipating.

Grey eyes opened and Hayden reached out a hand waiting and hoping Santana trusted her enough.

"I...what was..." Santana was in shock as she saw Hayden's hand reaching for her own, her nerves increasing after her trip across the room earlier.

"Trust me...please?" Begged the teenager.

Santana nodded and instantly grasped the girls hand closing her eyes tightly as she did, but nothing happened.

"I don't know how, but sometimes I can touch...I...I just have to think real hard" a tear escaped Hayden's eye and rolled down her cheek. "Will you..could you hold me please...just for a minute.." A sob escaped the girls mouth.

Santana felt the sob echo in her own chest and instantly gathered the teenager up in her arms as trembling ones traveled around her back. "I got you kid...I'm here...let it out Hayden, you're safe"

Santana had no idea what had just happened, or what Hayden was even capable of, but the only thing the Latina was concerned about was the crying child in her arms. At that moment as her top became saturated with tears the officer made a silent promise.

To protect Hayden, no matter what.

**Dun, dum, dunnnnnnnn. **

**Soooo did that whet your appetite for more? I hope so as I have more haha. Things should start moving pretty fast from here on and shizz is gonna get Cray! **

**Thankyou lovely people who reviewed my last chapter, you all genuinely made me smile and I wish I could repay you back with a genuine smile for your good selves..I still haven't got the telepathic tickling down though so I'll have to keep working on it!**

**I already have half the next chapter written and it's already pretttyyyy lonnng, so get ready for that one. :)**

**More of Hayden's past comes into view and some more of her special abilities are revealed. **

**I hope you liked. Lemme know what ya think **

**K**


End file.
